


A Crooner's Tale

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 50's music, 60's Music, 70's Music, 80's Music, 90's Music, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Musical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ballads, Dark moments, F/M, Glam Rock, Indie Music, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Music Solo, Panic! at the Disco References, Pop Culture, Pop music, Punk Rock, R&B, Rap Music, References to Green Day, References to the Beatles, The Ramones References, frans is the main ship, gruesome moments, the 50s', the 60's, trust me the tags will soon make sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: What happens when the music can control you? Change you, shape you and influences who you are and the way the world is? The more you try to change with the times; to try to seem to relevant? The more the world seems you fall apart all around you.*on hiatus because of a crazy professor giving me more work then I can stomach! will be back by April hopefully *





	1. The winds of change are blowing

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I love writing, it's not something I openly admit that I honestly love. I love the feeling of just typing and the way I feel when I write something I was dying to write. I love that feeling when you find something that makes you smile truly smile. I have the most wonderful story for all of you it's so fluffy. no depression is the fuel to my fire never has been. but writing is probably the only way I can healthily work thru my stress and pain time to work for my rare pair fic this take place in one the timeline long past it's a new style I call it a truly evenly split narrative. the Idea is that both pairing the story actually get as much attention so when you say there are two main pairings in the story it's accurate to that statement there will be chapters dedicated to each ship and building the relationships from scratch. to me, I wanted to see if I could pull it off just, so you get a view how in advance I write these stories before I consider publishing at the moment it's November 9, 2017, and I have no idea of when I’m uploading this I just I know in the distant future. I came up with this idea when I was on the train listening to the Fallout New Vegas, 3, and 4 soundtracks than I imagined Sans singing to Frisk like a crooner and this au was born. There so many Mobtale fics I felt we need to spice things up with a new au that connect to my old one for lack of originality and this the first thing I can think of is Crooner Tale or Melody Tale. Maybe I should let this be something the readers choose.

Saturday evening at the town of Ebbot was in the amazing glow of the sunset that was well on its way. The diner “the sock bop” had every parking space covered. the only place more hopping tonight was the drive-in where the young couples went on a Saturday night on the town.

A familiar beat plays slowly wafting out of the jukebox.

 **You ain't nothing but a hound dog, cryin all the time *** seeming to magically entice all the people in the dinner on their feet. Except one young lady would staring into her egg creme disappointedly. The diner was hopping, and the people were enjoying the music was nice. The place was hopping, and the people were nifty keen.

 

You see this chickadee? In the crowded diner surrounded by so many cool cats, friend, and strangers, all around but she was sitting by her lonesome? With her dress was all the rage, pink. all dolled up just got some unexpected and disappointing news. the guy she was sweet on? The guy she had been seeing for six months very exclusively? The ruggedly handsome Reggie. He left her for Trixie Bellwether! Everyone knew she was a little round heel with all those men she got sniffing around her and anyone, and everyone has seen her coming home late from the beatnik club across town smelling of boozing and smoke. If Reggie prefers the sloppy trollop, he can get bent for all she cared.

 

Taking a sip of her egg creme watching her friends started doing the jitterbug and few started to swing, and I saw one guy angry he started to get mad about the lack of attention he was getting. I finished my egg creme not giving him another thought more worried about getting ready for my class in the morning. Reggie never did or does like the fact I was studying to be a lawyer. ‘ _what you need to learn something so foolhardy like laws and code and regulations, I’ll take care of you for the rest of my life. With diapers and making dinner when would you have time to be a lawyer?_ ’

 

Maybe that why he chose Trixie! she was willing to be an airheaded trophy wife popping out babies and cooking meals. I’d love to do those things, but I can feel the air of change. The wind is blowing that things won’t be the same. I’ve heard the rumbles within my friends at my campus, at the market. The revolution is coming and it's time to be ready for it. A lot of them are talking about working careers, having rights and being treated as more than housewives. bringing up that working women or the women who worked in the factories and took up all the jobs only ten years ago. But the minute the war was over and the men were back all the women went back to the status quo and you can tell this. when I was a small child something I remember and the reason I'm going to school at all. we can feel it coming to the air is static with the need for change. get up out of my seat and moving towards the jukebox trying to get to the soda jerk since I wanted some burgers and shakes for the table. But the dancer was cover the bar and I just saw him right over there.

 

“Hey there doll what's the rush for! where you're heading in such a hurry?” The flutterbutt said his voice slurred. He reeked of whiskey and cheap beer.

 Going out the door only for him to follow me out.

_Go Home! You dipstick is what I wanted to say. And my he was acting strangely I didn’t want to put up with the guy._

 

“I wanted to get some fresh air. I think all that cigarette smoke was making me dizzy.”

I give and what I assume is a bashful sound of my voice. Hoping that the sound of my voice would be enough to deter him to continue following me.

 

“How about instead we go back inside and cut a rug?” he gripped my arm trying to tugging me. Trying to tug me back into the bar. Not only was he bruising me, but I was in no mood for putting up with the drunk currently decided I was the best thing since sliced bread.

 

“Is that Elvis Presley coming this way?” I point in the opposite direction. a young man walking the other direction who was tall enough to fit the bill.

 

“Really?” He turns away, I snatch my arm back. I start booking for my friends’ car a block away parked hoping I would be fast enough to get out of the this without him noticing they path I'm running to.  my breathing was fast my heart was racing, and he was making me scared when he encroaching my personal space.

‘Take that _ya big lummox that's what you get for being a brute!’_

“Hey babe that’s not very nice!” he yelled out loud.

 

 He lumbered after me his footfalls making his audible grunting. I was screaming in my head. I knew I could make it. I need to push myself harder. Away from the parking lot. Running down an unfamiliar street that was pristine and classy, but I couldn't focus on that but on getting away from him. Running through the darkened street, dodging the pedestrians out in the early evening. breathing easy that I didn’t see that creatine anywhere near me. But now we’re in town, was I?

 

_A distance away next to the fancy homes in the classy part of the town. that I never went to this side since I never had the money to not stick out here. Even if I had never spent any time here? there was an abandoned wooden area that all humans knew to avoid. Something our parents, teachers and the elders made very clear that this was very dangerous woods for monster still live in these woods. and to walk these woods you take and kill them for forcing them to hide. you can hear the voices sing. A symphony of angelic voices all within the melody. Able to see the world but never interactable to see out but unable to interact like fish in a tank. The one of the loneliest of those trapped did what he always did when he was forlorn. singing to his missing beloved in the vain hoping she will hear and find me._

 

 I was walking trying to keep calm and positive. I felt myself nerves start to be frayed since I didn’t see any homes that would allow me to knock on it so that option is already disregarded. after for a while, this entire side of town was so unfamiliar to me the number of hot rods parked on the street made feel completely underdressed. Finally stumbling onto a malt shop still open asking young family for directions. since I had never been to this side of town before it's very fancy looking though they ignore me.

 

*** **I don’t want to set the world on fire** ***

I could hear a voice deep and beautiful. A siren call to my heart. Making feel truly full and I lost all thoughts. I followed it mindlessly walking towards the singing voice.

 

**I just want to be the one you love**

**And with your admission that you'd feel the same**

**I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of, believe me** ,***

The voice stopped singing, I started shaking my head. The last note rang in my mind. my heart felt empty and I started crying bawling my eyes out in a way I haven't done since I was a small child. All I wanted to do was keep following that beautiful voice. as the tears fell like rain and they just wouldn't stop because I wanted to keep following the voice. I wanted to find whoever this was because they won my heart. Wiping away another tear trying to find composure. if I’m hysterical I'll probably end up at the loony bin trying to think of something incredibly positive like puppies in sunshine or rainbows. I go back to where I can see a passerby’s walking home. Hope I looked okay after mindlessly walking into the woods.

“Do you know in which direction is this eighth street?” I asked a young couple who seemed amicable enough. My voice was still wavering shaky from crying. Thanking the heavens, they pointed me in the right direction. My friends waiting for me to drive me home. Remembering I had been dumped earlier in the day. but what I had with Reggie paled compared to the melodious singing voice because for a just a moment I felt the truest form of love I've ever known. Like the voice was looking for me waiting for me to find them. And I want to oh I want to but it's absurd and insane. Those woods are forbidden, and I can’t go in there.


	2. Where An Aching Heart Tries To Find Some Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: Well it took me forever I have constant ideas, but I’ve stressed out since the first chapter has a crazy commenter who ruined my motivation, with their own insane ramblings of what they think they know verse my own fictionalized version of events. As always, I own nothing but my ideas. If you love the fic give it kudos and support. Every time I update it's because I know there’s somebody waiting for a new chapter to be written for something new to be uncovered.

The University of Ebbot was a wonderful place where the dorms were more for the few foreign and out of town students and the students who lived in town still live at home. Though a man who went to the University of Ebbot weren't known to stay at home long most of the single men lived in homes on their own. Homes in what was considered transitional bachelor pads. Homes that had at least a three bedrooms,  two baths and a garage with the thought? They would meet a sweetheart in at the sock hop or at the university and they can start their lives right away! Since he can provide all the essentials that would normally take a few years of working but since most of the boys in college were veterans from the latest war? The government was super keen in making sure to give them all gifts for their services. All it did was making it awkward. since the rumbling off and the quiet murmurs of change seem to rub the whole presumption of setting these young men to be fathers. But there were no gifts for the services of the women who working in the factories and who were working in the war. The USO girls, the nurses, the spies? All of them were not only ignored and forgotten from these gifts? It was a lot of badgering that got them a concession of going to select universities and secretarial schools.

So that’s how a university that usually had about two thousand odd students most a male-dominated student body with the occasional female student that no more than fifty them within the student body. So, it was disruption to the status quo when more than when ten thousand students mostly veterans looking for an education in order to move forward. Since they refused to fight in the next war. More than half of them from very much needing dorm accommodations.

 This is how one of Frisk’s college friends noticed the change in her over the last few days. A very clear idea that Frisk was not at all being her normally bubbly and bold herself.  Since they didn’t have the dorm capacity to hold all these students at once ?they were giving the option to live with a local family who had one of their own kids in local university at least until the end of the year by then the dorms will more than have the facility to hold all the students. 

Something they had the people working the construction workers had become as much a part of life at the university. As the professors and students ignored the sounds of construction. Even when they catcalled Frisk she didn’t berate them for doing that or tell them off for their actions. That had been the first sign something was wrong. The girl Cynthia had been a spy for their side of the war lived on the west coast so too after almost a whole school year and noticing how easygoing Frisk is about relationships about dating and everything else. Her last beau had been one of many she had dated since the school year started and she didn’t seem to be more attached to him than any of the other. So, her see her bedroom open and she was openly and hysterically weeping in her dream was disturbing and heart wrenching. The sobs when she was asleep could make anyone cry along with her.

You can tell she tries to pretend she's fine. She was going to classes on time, not a hair out of place not a speck on her dresses. She looked to impresses and made up to the nines though she never liked more than lipstick, she wanted to look her best. She went to classes studies at the library and would come home. No night outs or flirtatious behavior. I was wondering what happen to Frisk and this sad depressed woman who has taken her place?

It had been weeks of this. Her friends had been concerning they thought she would move on from the relationship. He was barely above the other men she had dated in the past both in high school and middle school. She was very open and would date someone who interested in her. It didn’t seem like she invested her whole heart to this latest guy who dumped her something that hasn’t ever happened most knew they were a hot and heavy couple more than once they’d catch them in the middle of backseat bingo at the drive-in or they would hear her swoon. But for her, we’d seen her put more time and investment in her studies. She had pointedly refused to go to secretarial school saying that she had bigger dreams than to constantly be behind a typewriter.

They knew he was frat about town and any chickadee in their right mind saw him as the kind of guy they would settle down with. They’d forget about school and the future and everything else and ensure his dreams would come true. so when he dumped Frisk who would never do that for anyone it made absolutely a lot of sense. She would never submit so she needed a man who would support her.

Consider the kind of friend’s Frisk has? Anyone would realize she is a radical to the society’s typical normal, hanging out with white people, and people of the color. She never really notices and would talk to anyone because she would find you interesting and she didn’t care about the norms or the laws that segregate people by race. She just didn’t care, and people were always shocked by it. More than a few people were impressed by the fact she isn’t afraid to fight for her friends or unafraid to just be friends with anyone. She had certain biases but so did everyone though. She had no interest in drinking her night away or doing reefer they held little interest to her. All her friends were worried about her. She was going to classes, she was diligent in her study. She had become a recluse, her going out at night her enjoying her free time were things of the past. She is a lot of things, but she is not a hermit or the Emily Dickinson type. She wasn’t in love with her last beau. As much as she would swoon, and brag about him but she wouldn’t look lovelorn when he was gone. So, the way she was behaving out of the ordinary. She had been caught grieve and they were considering giving her a long and hopefully emotionally relieving talk they all wanted their friend back.

Frisk was being tormented. The voice that had sung had plagued her dreams and her heart was longing to follow it. I tried to ignore the pain I tried to move forward but it was ignoring my heart’s ache as the pain seem to shadow. The desperate need to want to follow that voice into the forest. Myths be damned, the town rumors about the forest I don’t care. Not now not ever after that night. With a few moments of that voice touch my soul and enwrapped my mind where it just on loop wrapped in my heart. It had been weeks and my heart couldn’t and wouldn’t be able to let it go. I knew what I had to do Saturday is when I go since my family will be out. And I can go search the forest when I find nothing I’ll be able to move on. I wanted to leave but I knew it would be too final. because I knew I would be alright I would be home and the pain in my heart would be allowed to lessen and finally healed I’ll go to the woods that I heard that voice when I hear nothing.

I went to the affluent side of town filled with the rich and snooty and pretentious. The younger men were people I had met in elementary, but I knew went on to Catholic or private and boarding schools on the east coast some of the oldest and well renown in the country. They wouldn’t acknowledge me or take note that I was on their side of town I didn’t care. I had purposed the sprawling woods that dare not cross and were terrified of the removing it. Saying a curse would befall the town if they ever cleared the forest of trees. They acted as they were better than me the women with their bags with their clothing shopping for the day looking for fancy hats to wear at the new opera or a new dress for the newest Picasso unveiling. A world of refinery and upper crust indulgences was something I honestly didn’t care for, but my chosen profession might lead me too. Lawyers where high and demand and something that can be charge exorbitantly if you were confident and verbose and I already knew I was good at both if the mock trails in high school amongst my friends were anything to go by. That was then and now I was following my heart that was telling me to go into the woods.

My backpack filled with my basic supplies for a “hike” in the woods that I got for the local wilderness store on the main street I got some looks but luckily nobody asked me too many questions. To shocked I was buying these kinds of things I guess I was too old to be a girl scout after all, they were the only people who came out to the woods at the edge of the nice part of town the only place I could be going would be three towns over to camp in their woods.

I started walking into the woods I could already hear a soft melody a voice singing light airy then I expected I walked towards it my backpack held nicely on my back, but I held it tightly in my hand my anxiety, my nerves and excitement at not imagining that voice they said it was monsters that lived in that woods. I swear among the light voices was the deep one that made my heartburn with longing. I walked closer to the side of the street. Taking out a flashlight from my backpack the tree here are thick and can block the sunlight.

**Though sadly her purpose to go trek into the woods is cut short. As she took the sidewalk? Some yahoo with a beer in his hand already as drunk as a skunk even though it was barely noon. Had been driving recklessly like the devil himself had been on his tail. So, it was unsuspecting Frisk who was run over by the drunkard. Who didn’t even get out of the car to see who he was it the sobbing and wails from the man bringing out a crowd of people to see what happened? Some screaming for the police or ambulance to save the poor girl not understanding they were too late. A large red glow appearing all around her dying body. Her last thoughts as the pain and darkness, I wish in another place, another time? That I would meet the person behind that beautiful voice. Her mind is gone as is her life, but the red glow seems to get larger and larger the world seems to disintegrate all around her.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: I hope that you guys are loving this story. I was hoping that this would be something I would find the creative spark to continue. I worked hard for this chapter. I like writing this story I just hope another asshole doesn’t force their beliefs on my story. Before you ask you just have to wait for the next chapter I'll have it up by December.


	3. When Your Singing Is As Much A Blessing As It Is A Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got myself in trouble with the copyright police. so I did a giant edit on this story so yeah I would read it since I had to cut the song down in chapter 1 and this one now there's a monologue in its place. the song that's supposed to be there is Cigarettes and Valentines by Green Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: You know what’s a great motivator watching some good television. I watched the newest doctor who episode with Rosa Parks. I cried twice. Something I haven’t done in a long time I always worried about them tackling that era much less this topic especially with a companion of color. Ten had a close call skirted it, with Martha and twelve had a moment with Billy where its confronted head on but that was the later better season. As obviously I own nothing, but the plot so please leave a kudos, a comment and if you really love it subscribe for more updates. If you like this story you might like the others I’ve written about Frans. Or anything else that’s up for docket if you like any of the other fandoms I write for because it’s both varied and long. Some relatively obscure, like the disastrous life of Saiki. K or the ever popular RWBY but slowly rising rare pair. I write a multitude of fandoms with the hope they strike your fancy as my Undertale fic have. Now on to the story, I know your eagerly awaiting after that dramatic end to the last chapter.

The world was a new again, and a young eighteen Frisk evergreen was protesting the civil injustice in the country and faced in the city of Ebbot. She was holding up a sign make love not hate and all her friends of many backgrounds cheering similar sayings roaring that they would not move alongside her. But then she heard a voice singing, a deep voice singing a song that made her weak in the knees it was **while my guitar gently weeps**. _She followed the siren the beautiful baritone her only guide, the song leading her as she was mindlessly walking into the forest her tie-dye shirt her hair was up and in a bouffant, she was wearing her new Levi’s bell bottom jeans with her Mary Janes._

_She dropped her poster and forgot about the protest; it didn’t matter anymore. It was long forgotten in her mind. She followed the voice into the woods, the source of the beautiful singing her main mission. She knew no more as she stood close to where the voice was calling her an arrow pierced her heart dead center, she barely got the chance to breathe her thoughts a mess as the darkness enveloped her last thoughts of wishing for another chance. As always, she got her to wish an endless loop a new face, a different last name, but it was always the same. She follows her heart to be stopped, and the glow would signal the rebirth of something. Every decade a different Frisk and her determination and conviction to get to the voice in the woods stronger with each rebirth though she never remembers dying. The 6x’s came and went as did the 7x’s,8x’s,9x’s 0x’s and early the endless cycle of birth, life, love, and death. Like a haze that would be soon forgotten by her and the world but one soul who well aware of the shifts but not the core connections of its source._

_This world had been filled with changes I could both stand and not. The positives and negatives are weighed and recorded down so that I have to prove that everything I’ve seen and have lived through is real. Even if the only person I know who will go over these tomes is myself. Since Alphys is unaffected and doesn’t even notice the changes to the timelines no matter how radical or terrify, she fits into the new role just like everyone else. Where I just don’t, I always break the mold and script I’m supposed to follow. I know things are changing and I will find the source and stop it._

I had been sticking to my lab as strange as the world is. Compared to some of the reset I've had to put up with. The constant singing at any given opportunity. I’m neither immune or the exception. Everyone sings even my baby brother and even myself. The need is always there a compulsion to the need to sing I’m the only one who notices that sing happens and that I can’t stop it. If I were let’s say my brother or Alphys I probably wouldn’t notice it but considering this is one of many numerous resets that I have tallied where everything is radically different then I assumed. All the resets are in my memories are whirling around this skull but my memory my soul still beats for the person who made me fall in love and gave me the drive to live for more than just my little brother. The one who gave me the spark of hope in my soul that can’t be easily snuffed out. But that doesn’t mean the nights aren’t colder knowing they haven’t appeared yet.

But this reset doesn’t make any sense, not to the way others have been before. The only they held in common is time was anachronistic compared to the rest of the other resets. The anomaly is sporadic, and the world just seems to sprout randomly without rhyme or reason. The only that keeps me from ending my own existence is Papyrus smiling face and knowing I will see Frisk in some shape and form in every reset, they may not always remember me, but my soul always remembers them. It would change her as long with everyone else. The surprise never ceased, but it was just agonizing. Since I have to live through so many scenarios, all of them recorded thousands of journals worth of date on the timelines created and that have been each more different the last. Now instead of the same repetitive cycle, something changed with the timeline. Time was fluid as the world had become. And this particular set of resets had been moving forward in time slowly moving forward to a time I could relate to. Wearing a three-piece suit or neon again is nothing something I never want to do. But considering the whims of the timeline I’m as much a pawn of what’s, it's going to do like everyone. The zombie outbreak timeline always comes to mind considering that’s when I realized that no matter what happened me falling in love with Frisk is an eventuality and I couldn’t stop any more than a sun rises in the aboveground.

“BROTHER? I’VE COME WITH THE GROCERIES I RAN INTO NAPSTABLOOK AND UNDYNE, AND BOTH ARE COMING OVER FOR DINNER. SORRY FOR THE SHORT NOTICE, BUT YOU NEED TO LOOK YOU BEST IN FRONT OF THEM PLEASE!”

I wanted to send a teasing joke at my little brother and his crush being in the same room, but I knew better since he had also invited his best friend and our boss. Sighing checking the back catalog for something that isn’t stained or a hoodie knowing how much she hated me looking anything less than presentable. Noting the changes, the fast paces these reset barely any time to establish themselves until their set to a new time and place. Up until this point, I heard Frisk more than I’ve ever seen them. Which both hard on my soul and worrying since I have no way of knowing when the timeline could or would end. I was grateful that I had least the sense in placing my notes blueprints and everything else of value in the box the one universal constant that is unaffected by the resets and pretty much everything else for that matter — a gift from his mentor when he finished the core. Since the whole thing was based on theoretical physics, to begin with, it. He felt that I needed something I could access and could always access regardless of the circumstances I found myself in.

I almost didn’t want to leave my room much less the lab the fact that a reset could happen at any time. I felt pretty depressed what’s the point of pushing forward on for it to be summarily crushed going to the beginning with no idea of whether it’s a completely new world I've been forced into has the last twenty resets have been. Sometimes a barely live a day in a within reset before the world I was living, and the one I stand in when I wake up is different. I sigh finding the one clean shirt white shirt I own. My blue hoodie, on the other hand, was stained to hell and I might need to pull one of my “time shenanigans” as my brother calls it to yesterday to wash it and the rest of my laundry and his because I know he is having been busy bother Undyne about getting promotion to a true royal guardsman. And I pulled my pants from the bottom of the laundry pile that growled at me. Yeah, I need to clean up soon at least all my clothes aren’t three-piece suits I have a bunch of different outfits, and I swear some of the notable timepieces ended up in the box somehow even though I don’t remember putting it in there, including the punk rock style and the grunge look. I would wonder how they got there, but at the same it allows me to have something tangible to prove that these resets are happening and it’s not some form of a mental breakdown that I’m having. Instead of a phenomenon of reality shifting and changing to the point, I’ve both lived on the moon and have been a sailor on the sea. I am taking all the clothes including the laundry pile which I quick separated. If I’m gonna be a depressed piece of shit I might as well, make an effort to make him seem like the best candidate to help my baby brother make his dream come true and impress his crush with dinner. Plus, I know even Papyrus would want to wear his finest to impress them both. He is thinking of just the outfit he'd like to wear. But the affection between Papyrus and Napstablook since they met? They balance each other, and the reason they met was because of Undyne. Papyrus was supposed to train with her, and when she didn’t show up, Napstablook did to repay the box tea she had given weeks before. An instant friendship was born there and then. They met and became positivity buddies and making self-worth and trying to find something in each other. To be introspective they share a lot in common, but Papyrus would never allow anyone to tells feel lonely and low self-worth. My little brother is so cool. He knows on a subconscious something is wrong. And he’s called me out on it when I’m doing all these jobs, but I don’t even hell, out of all the monsters in the underground I never understood why more monsters don’t know him or consider becoming friends with me. While I’m coasting on cool guy image, with admirers, who know me for my various jobs. Dizzy’s love letter throughout each reset it’s one of the universal constants. Like the annoying dog, Toby, taking up residence somewhere in my house and messing with papyrus. Becoming something close to my pet but was more like a monster in his own right like the greater and lesser dog so I give him bereft and space in that sense. I pulled out some dogs knowing he’ll stay in the room.

“Toby for the love of Asgore stay in the room if you enjoy your heated bed in the corner of my room. You know Papyrus will punt you out the door if mess up tonight.”

Toby for his part barked and took a nap on his heated bed seeming to get it because I’m actually cleaning even, he knows I rather leave things as they are.

Picking out a nice outfit wondering idly if today the day I’ll see Frisk? They’re not much I could do about it right now. I couldn’t protect her; it could be a guy this time around wouldn’t be the first time. I couldn’t protect them any more than any human who ended up behind the barrier in the past. Even with Toriel living on the outskirts of the forest. I’ve kept her company, and I made that promise to her. But this is something different she only just left the throne recently her husband policy a century ago. At least that’s according to the memories of this reset most of the time I feel like an interloper. With memories of things I didn’t really live as I’ve only lived two weeks at best in this reset and even then, it’s a rare it's last this long after the last five. Maybe the reset can hold on for another few weeks. I’m just so tired.

Putting on my nice jeans and my nice shirt giving a glance on Toby whose snuggling his bed. Sighing and taking my steps out of the hall locking my door. Taking to the stairs downstairs I can smell the food. _Thank Asgore it’s not burning at least_. Going to see Papyrus running himself ragged cooking. I almost felt the urge to buy a pizza but knew that would drive my little brother angrier and stressed out since Papyrus was out to impress tonight. So, I knew not to push my luck pulling out the box of tea we don’t have enough for a pot with half a box of sea tea and golden flower. Getting creative using both hoping they taste good together.

“FINALLY, SANS YOU LOOK HANDSOME I SEE YOU ARE MAKING AN EFFORT TO LOOK YOUR BEST FOR COMPANY JUST WAIT AFTER TONIGHT THE WORLD WILL BE CHANGING, I’LL BE A ROYAL GUARDSMAN AND YOU CAN ASK UNDYNE FOR A RAISE. SO, YOU CAN PAY OFF YOU TAB AT GRILLBY HE SHOWED ME THE GOLD AMOUNT WHEN WE RAN INTO EACH OTHER AT THE SUPERMARKET.”

I stayed quiet knowing my tab is mostly for show and I could have paid off a while ago its 800g I make that in one night at the comedy club. The rent for this home is the only reason I haven’t paid it off. with the taxes so high and the rent along with I have nothing to spare. I let Papyrus take care of the groceries and the cooking since I’m barely home. Setting out the nice dining wear. prepping myself know there’s going to be at least two solos and one together song being around other monsters means we are all going to sing some time tonight it’s as in inevitable as the ghost pasta that Papyrus is cooking actually being good since Napstablook himself showed Pyrus how to make it.

“Try not to embarrass me brother this night is very important to me.”

“Sure, think bro I will try my best.” I am trying I didn’t want to hurt my brothers’ chances or worse make a rift between his friends. While I’m friendly with Undyne and Napstablook? They are more papyrus’s friends, and they are incredibly important to him. So tonight, has to go smoothly he rarely gets to see Undyne and Napstablook have been getting stronger with interacting with others because of hanging out Paps all the time this is the first time he actually comes to our home for dinner. Actually, it might be the first time in any reset now that I think about it. That makes this night even more important since it shows change. No puns and take it seriously because even I know how sensitive Napstablook can be with jokes and teasing. I’d have to get to know him and hang out with as much as Papyrus does or at least find something we share, and I can think of few things. This is someone my brother is falling for no matter how much he said he’s not I know him.

Setting out the table settings I was glad that my brother didn’t actually decide to make his infamous spaghetti recipe (I swear he got the recipe from Mettaton which explains why it’s inedible most the food he sells taste gross) the one thing he can’t make. Instead their a freshly made pizza ghost pasta alfredo with zombie meatballs. The smell and look of the food alone? The aroma has my tongue actually coming out, and I was almost drooling at the thought of tasting all this food. When Paps decides to cook something original or based off a cookbook, it’s really good food. I pulled out the pitcher of sparkling apple juice. Sadly, Paps hid the fancy ketchup from me.

The knock was in a way only Undyne can like she’s going to break the door accidentally. Both Undyne and Napstablook were humming in tune if I had to guess it was Carol of the bells but with a twist on it like only Napstablook could with a song he heard on the wind from the humans.

“Heya punny bones you're looking sharp tonight!” Undyne looked really nice in her t-shirt black leather jacket, sneaker, and blue jeans looking nice for the sit-down dinner.

“Nice to see ya Undyne, Napstablook both of you two are looking pretty posh and elegant yourselves.”

“Hey, Sans, nice place you're looking pretty nice yourself thanks for inviting us over.” The normally very tear eyed ghost looked pretty sharp in his with his bow tie at his neck and the top hat on his head.

Like a bat out of hell, Toby seems to appear even though I locked the door to my room. Who jumped on the table knocking over Papyrus licking his face only to jump on Undyne knocking her into her meal skittering out the open window. _Oh no dang, it! Toby why now …_

“SANS, I THOUGHT YOU GOT RID OF THE DOG I TOLD YOU HE WAS NUISANCE! WHAT WAS HE STILL DOING HERE?” Papyrus looked mad and was speaking through his teeth Undyne looked like she was an inch away from chasing after the dog in question but was staying for the meal. Her loyalty Papyrus still has her seated as Napstablook talked her out finding and murdering toby outright for ruining her slice of pizza. She was covered in sauce and cheese in hair.

“Bro I’m sorry I thought he would keep sleeping I didn’t know …”

“THIS NIGHT HAS BEEN A DISASTER I JUST WANTED TO HAVE A NICE NIGHT FILLED WITH HARMONY!”

 **“What am I to you?** As Papyrus started his solo, I felt my soul plummet that he wasn’t happy right now as he sung to us what was weighing on his soul.

**Am I a joke, your knight, or your brother?**

**What am I to you?**

**Do you look down on me cause I’m younger?**

**Do you think that I don't understand?**

**I just wanted us together and to play as a band”** He just flopped down in his chair.

He looked on the verge of tears his hard-worked dinner was ruined. The good mood and atmosphere were destroyed as Napstablook was failing to get Undyne back down into her seat. She looked like she was an inch away from squishing the playful dog like a bug under her boot.

“I’M SO SORRY UNDYNE, NAPSTABLOOK THAT SO EMBARRASSING ITS FINE IF YOU LEAVE.

“Are you kidding Paps? besides the random dog, I was having a nice time, and I rather pretend that didn’t happen and continue!”

“Yeah Pyrus I was enjoying your pizza it was delicious you say you have, more right? Undyne for her part seems to be grinning, and the anger she had was fading away.

The night was back to what it was, and the conversations were comfortable and asked about maybe playing the trombone for Napstablook to sample and mess with and Undyne liking the idea asked if he wanted to make it jam session with some piano. Papyrus and Napstablook had a lot of mooning looks that didn’t go unnoticed between Undyne and me, but we tried not to make it obvious they were being adorable especially when they were blushing. They left the house promising to come back sometimes next week, and Undyne was remarking that maybe she should invite Dr. Alphys with her. I was cleaning up as the table knowing papyrus was mad at me. I can make puns tomorrow I need to be serious tonight since I know he's all smiling now? He’s still mad that I let the dog stay her when I knew this could happen.

“Bro, I’m sorry I’m so sorry I couldn’t kick Toby to the curb he’s my buddy, and he didn’t have that much “

“I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THE LITTLE GUY NEXT TIME WE HOLD A DINNER LIKE THIS JUST SEND HIM AWAY. OR GIVE HIM A BONE ATTACK TO GNAW ON I KNOW YOU LIKE THE LITTLE SCAMP, AND I KNOW HE’S PROBABLY BACK IN YOUR ROOM PROBABLY SNUCK IN WHILE WE WERE CHATTING. HE’S OUR PET IN ALL BUT NAME TAGS. BUT HE’S A MONSTER TOO HE NEEDS TO BEHAVE IF HE WANTS TO STAY HERE.

I got it Paps I’ll try my best you know he likes us? But he’s cheeky and likes to play pranks you know what he was like in waterfall Undyne, and Shyren hated him. I think we can get him to the lazy dog he usually is around the house I promise.

“IT’S ALL I ASK SANS PLEASE. TONIGHT, WAS SALVAGED AND WE GOT LUCKY, BUT I DOUBT THEY COME BACK IF ANOTHER NIGHT OF CHAOS HAPPENS AGAIN.”

Sans walked out of the house taking a deep breath the night air soothing his soul.

Though I wish tonight had gone more smoothly, I felt at fault for it not going perfectly. I felt it in my soul to sing a song I couldn’t stop myself. I felt so low and their only one person. I swear my soul was longing hers. It’s strange feeling so dependent on her presence, but I missed the way they gave me hope and was able to crawl into my marrow and make genuine smile, but I’ve lost them more time then I can count. I just wanted them here with me. The night sky was gleaming the forest was chirping, and the stars in the sky were bright as well as the moon. Nobody else could hear me sing. I just wasn’t in the mood to be accompanied. Which I have no doubt will be happening tomorrow. I hope my song will be enough to lead them to me.

  **_~~Well I don't wanna go back home~~_ **

My voice wavered a bit I was still a bit morose, and my mind was so focused on a past I only remember, even she doesn’t remember the resets or the changes. As much as it pains me.

I felt my voice raise the power in my voices shocking me right down to my toes. I felt my voice carrying in a way that I wonder if the humans of the city can hear my voices clearly as I was singing.

My soul was thrumming hard the strongest drums because I fighting off the despair and happiness I simultaneous was feeling. I was trapped by the memories I knew swirled in my head of the woman, man, no the human that I loved and I wish by my side right now. That I know something keeps preventing them from being with me, but what that is I don't know. 

The words came out as something had completely taken over my soul. But with every word? Like a stab to my soul, I could almost see every single lifetime I had lived with her? Flash before my eyes like several movies all different and intricate the time I had seen her die right in front me like a crushing blow to my heart. Every date, every picnic, day at the beach. Those Sundays spent together lost to the ide of time and I being the only one that remembers those time together. 

I finish up the song my voice putting as much power as I could, but I know that the monsters were eavesdropping. Most saw me as one of the better monster singers most would allow me to solo only to end up being my backup or choir. It was painfully, and some tear fell before I could stop them as I knew that could no more stop my role as being a great singer as I could be a boss monster and the desire to sing my emotions whenever the whims of the universe deemed them necessary. As is the constants of this world. _Damn it_ _I hate this soo much. Frisk where are you when_ I _need you?_

I was barely holding back the tears. Hell, I reminded myself that I quit smoking because of Frisk telling me that that it bothered them that I needed that crutch after so long. I felt almost overwhelmed by my memories of what we had and the fact at this point. There was a sweeping feeling of depression I just wanted to sleep and for the next twenty-four hours I know I got to work tomorrow but I’ve messed with time before, and I’ll do it again tomorrow.

A familiar scene was repeating itself once again. Frisk had been coming home with friends as she said her goodbyes to her friend. Her purse was nice matching her the nice dress she was wearing she was celebrating getting the job at Sawyer and bennet’s law firm the top firm in the city of Ebbot and one of the best chances for Frisk to get her political aspiration off the ground. The best way to help the world is through actively be apart of that change.

On the air on the wind, I could hear a melodic voice singing. Her heart was captured, and she was walking forward following mindlessly, but she was nimble. Almost running to the forest, she was so eager to find the source and compliment them for making her night even more beautiful. As the man that was singing was winding down, she felt in her soul to continue going. Though she had been warned about the singing of the forest the myths and legends she had been told about since she was very young all the people who have been lost to it. That didn’t matter I was more determined than ever to find the source of that voice that had her completely and utterly captivated. Walking through the woods, her determination was flaring because she was going to find that person who was singing whether they are the love of her life or the best friend she’s ever had she was going to do her damndest to meet this guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: You’ve heard ghost food, but zombie food is food made for both ghost and other monsters. Ghost can’t just eat anything because it phases through it. Not zombie food but it's unpopular because it’s hard to make. This took me a while and I had been writing this for a few months. I felt better writing this since for months. Because of its something I really wanted to do. I felt the need to write as the Tumblr purge. I’m making a very smutty lemon Frans one shot. So please give that look if you’re interested. As I am writing this while I’m writing several things at once. So, give this story your support leave a kudos, subscribe bookmark and if you want to see more Frans stories subscribe to me and get updates when I write new fics because in 2019 I’ll be a bit more active and I hope that I can give you a more entertaining and fun-filled more stories to read. But right now, I need to spend the first week of classes pumping out some fics instead of stressing out. Any way sees you guys on the update.

**Author's Note:**

> Final note: How’s that for a first chapter? The mentality and the fact Frisk isn't offended is because second wave feminism hasn’t started yet. Any belief that women had more to them wasn't a common concept or even something they would get offended at. This is how men viewed women as live in cooks, maids, and nannies. All a man has to do is get a job and come home. Regardless perspective flip in coming. I don't know how it looks to others but I like it I had a bunch of how this will work with different version of this same scene but I felt like this was the best version of it since it tugged at my heartstrings imagining it actually happening since I can clearly see it in my mind's eyes . i will probably not give the second chapter for a long time


End file.
